Wolf's Rain Puppies?
by Moonlight123
Summary: Toboe promise a she-wolf, things go bad soon, pairings: KxTxT, HxB, yes I know that Toboe's a guy but in this he is a girl and its my first story for Wolf's Rain I fixed the first chapter.
1. We Can't Keep Them, Then Again We Can

**Diclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain only the puppies, and the dieing wolf**

**We can't keep them, then again we can**

A brown she-wolf follow the gray scared wolf that's a little head of her when she heard a faint whine she turn towards it. The gray wolf stopped and looked back at her. "hurry up Toboe"said the scared wolf then turn and walk about two steps and look back seeing her run into the ally way soon he fallow her and saw she was leaning over something. "kid what did you find?" asked Tsume as he looked over Toboe's shoulder and saw a young brown she-wolf with black ear, tail, and a star on forehead also their was a bullet hole on her side it was bleeding badly. With 3 pups one was a black pup with milky white chest, under belly, ears, and paws up to knees, a boy. one in the middle was brown with gray chest and muzzle (like Tsume's face), Milky white tail, and paws, a girl. The last one was milky white with gray ears, Dark brown paws, black muzzle and chest (like Toboe's face), Creamy brown star on chest, and dark gray tail tip and under tail, a boy.

"please take them for me. I'm dieing please take them" the she-wolf hoarsed out as she nuzzled them towards Toboe and She took them.

"Yes I'll take care of them, I promise you that, and with my life if I have to" replied Toboe

"Thank you....The female is Maggie, the white boy is Fang.... The black boy is.....is Comet" replied the dieing she-wolf "thank you....Thank...you" with those last 4 words she pasted away. Toboe and Tsume stood there until Tsume started to walk of now he was caring both bags of food because Toboe carried the 3 wolf pups.

"are you keeping them?" asked Tsume to the brown haired with tint of red teen. Tsume had white hair in his human form witch both of them are in now.

"yes besides I promise the she-wolf" replied Toboe as she looks down at them loving

"ok. how do you know Kiba will let you keep them? and how will you feed them?" asked the white haired man as they got to the den and clearing where they stayed.

"well if he don't I will leave with the pus." replied Toboe before she could continue.

"pups? what pups?"a brown hair sea-color none emotional eyes 17-year old guy ask.

"these pups Kiba" Toboe said turning around so Kiba could see them.

"we can't keep them Toboe" said Kiba

"all guys are Heartless and if you kick them out you kick me out" shouted Toboe making the pups start whimpering. Blue who was watching and listening stepped up.

"If you kick Toboe and the pups out you kick me out to" the blueish black hair blue eyed 20 year old girl said as the others thought about it.

"fine, we'll keep them" Kiba said Finally.

"yeah!!" shouted blue and Toboe at the same time.

"whats their names?" asked Hige as he looks at them " and how you going to feed them?"

"well this one is..." holds up the brown pup "Maggie" holds up the white pup "Fang" holds the black pup "and Comet, and i don't know how I'll feed them" replied Toboe

"I'll go to the store and buy them something" replied Blue as she started to leave. Hige fallowed.

"I'll protect you honey" said Hige.

"bye" shouted Toboe and laid down in her wolf form and fell asleep.

"Kiba I really don't like them" Tsume said looking at the pups.

"well get over it" replied Kiba jumping up on the rock that was in the cave and laid down Tsume sat down and looked around until Toboe looked up frighted.

"whats the matter?" asked Tsume getting up and walking towards Toboe who pushes the female towards him and push the white male pup towards Kiba who look up and walked over alarm to why the female was stress and scared.

"take them and lets go" replied a scared Toboe who picked up the last pup and ran out of the cave Kiba look after her then glance at Tsume then pick the pup up and fallow.

"I don't like you but if I don't do what she said then she'll have my head" with that said form Tsume. He picked the pup and fallowed them as he got out of the den he saw cars coming he turn and saw them running towards the forest he soon fallow as he caught up. He saw Toboe look at him relief in her eyes as he carried the pup into the woods. Once in he turn to watch, he kept the pup in his mouth in case he has to run he felt Toboe on his left and Kiba on his right they watch as the humans look around in and out of the cave. As they watch they saw they got into their cars and drove back to the city Tsume put the pup down and started out of the bush.

"Tsume don't go!" whimper Toboe as she watch him leave the trees.

"I'll be right back" replied Tsume coolly as he started walking closer

"Tsume please they might of left someone" whimper Toboe as she came out of the trees Kiba fallowed both without the pups they carry they must left them in the woods Tsume came over to them.

"ok we'll stay here till Hige and Blue gets back" said Kiba as he lied down. Toboe went and retrieves her pups and lied down close to Tsume, Just then something inside the cave went off and blew up the cave. Toboe yelp in surprise the pups started to cry. Kiba and Tsume's head pop up form the ground looking at where the cave use to be.

"Toboe you and the pups are ok?" asked Kiba looking over at them.

"yeah I think so" replied Toboe moving closer to Tsume. just then Blue and Hige appear with a bag.

"guys what happen?" ask Hige looking around.

"well their was humans here we left the den into the forest we watch and then after the left like 5 minutes the den blew up" replied Toboe

"are you guys hurt?" ask Blue

"no we got out just in time but if Toboe didn't stop Tsume we would have a pop Tsume" Kiba replied.

"oh well we got baby bottles a goat milk." replied blue handing them over to Toboe and Tsume.

"im not going to feed them" snort Tsume.

"please Tsume." plead Toboe as she filled a bottle up with the goat milk and handed it to Tsume and handed Maggie to him.

"I don't want to" replied Tsume as he refuse to take the pup.

"please" plead Toboe giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"fine" Tsume gave up with Toboe and took the pup and started to feed the pup

"aw...Tsume looks cute feeding Maggie" whisper Blue to Hige well not really whisper

"I heard that Blue" snapped Tsume glaring at her.

"here Blue" Toboe handed her Comet and a bottle. Blue took Comet and started to feed him the milk. Toboe filled the last bottle and started to feed Fang. Once they where done Tsume and Blue put the pups down next to Toboe who's in her wolf form sound asleep Kiba had took over feeding Fang. He sat Fang down next to his sister and brother.

"how is she going to take care of them when she goes asleep before them?" asked Hige.

"she'll manage" replied Tsume.

"how do you know?" Ask Blue

"she always has" stated Tsume. he curl up about 2 feet away form Toboe and went to sleep.

"why he curl up their? i thought he would curl up far away form her?" ask Hige

"maybe because Toboe can't get up when she's cold and she's always goes to him instead any of us." replied Blue as she curled up across form them. Hige fallowed her and curl up next to her. Kiba started a fire to keep them warm and sat their looking up at the stars like they could tell him witch way to go or they can talk to him. _where ever you are Cheza i will find you _thought/promise Kiba. as he curl up to sleep.


	2. Can I Really be Falling for Them?

**Declaimer: I don't own wolf's rain only the puppies**

**Note: I forgot to put this on the first chapter for ya guys but I read this story on her that Toboe took this she-wolf's pups. Well I got this idea form her story but it will be very different then hers.**

**Some replies to the Reviews**

**WargishBoromirFan- yes I know that Toboe is a male but in the story he's a she so it goes good with the story, secondly I redid the first chapter making corrections, third its mother instances to take care of them and yes but the pups are still on mothers milk and they would die but in this chapter you'll find out in this chapter why the mother wolf gave Toboe her pups. It's kind of not going to be in their personality but i will try to.**

**Jadewolfe: yes I know that's Toboe is a male but not in this story he's a she.**

**Are they really?**

Kiba wake the next morning smelling milk, yeah he should smell the goat milk, but it was more like a wolf's milk and plus he felt fur near him he looked around only seeing Blue and Hige in front of him well on the other side of the dieing fire he looked be hide him seeing Toboe, the puppies, and Tsume curled up close to him sound asleep this was the second time he woke up with Tsume and Toboe curled up next or be hide him he walked away into the forest to think. Tsume shifted in his sleep and Toboe let a small whimper out and move closer to Tsume. When Kiba came back from his 'walk' everyone was up and ready to leave

"Kiba who's going to carry the runts pups?" asked Hige. Kiba notice Tsume was moving his tail then notice a brown pup jump on it but then Tsume moved his tail _Tsume must likes Maggie _thought Kiba.

"Toboe, Tsume and.." Kiba looked at the other two "I will carry them" replied Kiba picking up the white pup and trot back through where he came. Tsume looked at the alpha and shooked head picked the pup that was playing with his tail, Toboe pick the last one and fallowed Tsume, Blue and Hige shrugged and fallowed them. Kiba trot through the forest listening for any dangers that could be waiting for them he flicked his ear because of a fly. They kept a pretty good pace, Kiba notice the trees starting to thinning as they came out of the forest seeing that it was a desert Kiba stopped and put the pup down and looked at them. "we may stop, eat up, get a drink, and rest then tomorrow at dawn we leave to get on the other side. Toboe, Tsume find a town and buy/steal a backpack and get bottle of water, and bags so we can put meat in them. Hige, and I will go hunting. Blue will stay with the puppies" stated Kiba and turn and walked back into the forest with Hige with him. They found a stream and lapped up some water and fallowed it up stream. They came to some rabbits and killed 8 of the rabbits 5 white ones, and 3 gray ones, they put dirt and leaves over them and went on they saw a heard of deer grazing in the field. Hige took the left and Kiba the right and started towards the runt of the herd they waited till it graze closer to them than they attack Kiba garbed its neck and Hige grabs it's back they killed it in 2 minutes flat Kiba dragged it back as Hige ran ahead to get the rabbits and wait for Kiba to catch up. As they got to the clearing they saw Toboe, and Tsume back. Blue cut the deer up and 3 of the rabbits and put them in the bags then the backpack.

"Hey Toboe why would a she-wolf give her wolf pups to a stranger?" ask Hige. Kiba, Blue, and Tsume glare at Hige. "What you guys probable wanted to know to, and plus it been nagging in the back of my head."

"Hige has a right to ask. Really I knew that wolf" stared Toboe.

"What why didn't you tell us when you took the pups in?" ask Blue.

"Because I didn't know how to star, but anyways her name was Kayla she was a puppy hood friend no more like a sister to me so she wasn't giving her pups to a stranger" Toboe continue Tears appearing in her eyes "and now she was shot by humans and I wasn't their to stop them" tears followed down Toboe's face Kiba and Tsume look at each other and nodded, both move on each side of her and hugged her tight. The puppies started to whimper for food.

"Looks like your puppies need you Toboe" stated Hige pointing at them. Kiba and Tsume let her go to tend to them. Toboe turn into her wolf self and went to them, the crawled over to her and started to suckling. "Look at that the runt can give them milk like they where her own" stated yet again Hige. Tsume and Kiba Shooked their heads, Toboe and Blue rolled their eyes.

"well duh things happen if the pups keep suckling soon the she-wolf gives milk" laugh/stated Blue

"Oh your so mean to me Blue" chuckled Hige

"Because your so stupid" snapped Tsume as he curled up be hide Toboe and lay his head on top of her back. Toboe lays her head on top of Tsume's paws and went to sleep. Kiba watch then turn and stalked into the woods to think as he came to the stream he stopped and look around then sat down and looked up.

"Why do I feel like this?" Kiba asked the wind, nothing "where are you Cheza?" Kiba notice a shooting star and smiled he heard a twig snapped and looked towards the sound and watched a black male hybrid coming towards him. Kiba rose to his feet and let out a low snarl as he raised his snowy white lips. The Black hybrid just walks up to Kiba and sat down his brown eyes flickered.

"Kiba, I am Shadow I'm here to answer your questions." Started the black wolf

"How do you know me and how are you going to answer my questions?" ask Kiba

"This way. Kiba you asked why you feel this way there's only one answer it is that your in love" replied Shadow "and…" shadow continues "about finding Cheza don't expect cute innocent flower maidens to not go be hide your back and join the evil side" stated the black wolf then he disappear like he was a ghost or something. Kiba stood there looking around.

"Cheza would never do that!" Kiba yelled in the night air. Kiba trot back through the forest to the spot they where camping at when Kiba got back everyone was sound asleep with a fire going the breeze sweep over him whispering "Don't fight it but fallow it" it sound like the voice of the black hybrid. Kiba smiled and walk towards Tsume and Toboe he past them but stopped realizing what shadow meant _I love Tsume and Toboe _thought Kiba turning around towards them and walked back to them and curled up be hide Tsume he cuddle up a little into Tsume nice warm fur.

**I know that it really isn't in their personalty but it's going to be little out of their personalty but still be saying some stuff what they usaul say though.**


	3. Blue & Hige Did What?

**Disclaimer: Don't own wolf's rain only the puppies**

**Note:**

"Hi" talking

_Thinking_

_**Memory or dream**_

**  
Some replies to the Reviews**

**Zetake: thank you for your comment I hope you enjoy this Chapter to.**

**Now on to the chapter**

Hige woke up the next morning and yawn the sun was about its highest peak he looked around only seeing Tsume awake he was far form Toboe and Kiba, he looked confuse. Hige walked over to him to see what's wrong till he heard a low growl come form him. "What's the matter Tsume?" he asked as he turns and walked over to Toboe and Kiba to see if they are awake.

"Nothing Porky so leave me alone" he snapped. As he turn and stalked away into the forest.

"Ok." Hige whisper and put a hand on Kiba wolf's shoulder and shock him he just growled. "Kiba its almost sun high." that work Kiba sat up and looked up at the sky.

"Dang it" He mumble and got up "wake Blue and Toboe up I'm going to go get Tsume" with that he walked away.

"Ok I'll just leave Toboe alone" Hige smirk and walked over to blue and kissed her cheek making her open her eyes and looked up when she saw it was Hige she Kissed him back on the lips. Hige nibble on the bottom of her lip and blue open her mouth for his tongue. He slipped his tongue in and his and hers fought. Hige pulled back for breath and when they caught it he went back kissing her he slowly started to take off her jacket, and soon Hige didn't have his Sweater on and he started to take of Blue's shirt when he heard.

"HIGE!! BLUE!! Theirs pups over here!!" yelled Toboe when she realize what they where doing (couple of minutes ago she woke up). She had a surprise look on her face. Tsume and Kiba came into the little campsite seeing Toboe with a shock face and Blue blushing with her clothes on Hige on the other head didn't even put his shirt on he just sat near Blue with his arm around her waist.

"What's going on?" Ask Kiba, as he looked around.

"Blue and Hige where in a middle of something when I woke up" mutter Toboe.

"Dang Porky gots guts to do it in front of 3 pups, a wolf pup that's asleep and 2 other wolves that can just walk right in here and see you making puppies." smirk Tsume.

"Shut up, Tsume" snapped Hige. He looks over at Kiba "when are we leaving?"

"Tonight we will leave," replied Kiba as he stalked away "coming hunting Toboe, Tsume? Blue and Hige can watch the pups" Kiba sway his white tail.

"I don't want to leave my pups here with them after that stunt." bark Toboe as she got up looking at Hige then Blue. Tsume fallowed Kiba.

"Toboe come on the pups will be fine with them," Tsume shouted over his shoulder.

"Fine if they get warp its your fault" snapped Toboe as she fallowed them.

"What ever" Tsume said, as he was gone form site. Hige look at Blue lovingly, Blue smiled at him sweetly. Hige lean in and Kissed Blue on the lips, Blue kissed him back. Hige started to nibble on her bottom lip again as he started to undress Blue. Blue open her mouth and their tongues fought. About an hour later they got back dress and waited for about 30 minutes when the others came back with food. Hige smiled and eat his 2 rabbits while the other eat their one rabbit. Blue yawn and curled up Hige smiled and laid next to her, it won't get dark for about 2 hours so he went to sleep next to Blue.

Toboe lay down to feed her pups as they suckle Toboe watch blue and Hige sleep Toboe could smell that Blue has a different scent to her like puppies she smiled realizing Blue is going to have puppies Hige's puppies she smiled and look over at Kiba and Tsume how where fighting over a bone, Toboe shock her head at them and yawn. Toboe watch until Kiba Kissed Tsume Toboe eyes widen but she started to laugh at Tsume who was shock, at what Kiba did. Kiba and Tsume turn when they heard someone laughing at them and saw it was Toboe. They look at each other and nodded their head and got up and walk towards her. Toboe stop and look up at them and she just grin at them. Tsume and Kiba sat in front of her.

"What so funny?" ask Kiba.

"Umm...Tsume" Toboe replied.

"What?" Tsume ask

"You where shock when Kiba kiss you...Duh that's what funny" Toboe said as she lean down and started to lick the puppies.

"Oh your going to get it" Tsume said as both Kiba and Tsume turn into their human form and started to tickle Toboe making her turn into her human form and start to laugh making Hige and Blue look up seeing Toboe on the ground with Kiba and Tsume hovering over her tickling her to death. Hige looks up seeing the sun going down he got up and stretch and yawn.

"Come on Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe time to go" Hige said as him and blue started to walk towards the desert. Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe look at each other then pick up a pup and fallowed soon Kiba was in the lead then Tsume then Blue and Hige shoulder to shoulder then Toboe and the rear they ran all night and day until they came to an edge of another forest it has weird smells coming form it. Kiba stop at a small Lake with a den he went in and put the pup down and came out Tsume and Toboe went in and put their pups they carried down and came out waiting for Kiba to talk.

"We'll stay here to rest and recover." Kiba started "Hige, Tsume and I will go hunting. Toboe and Blue stay here and keep an eye out and if anything comes and attack you guys howl and we'll be there" with that Kiba, Tsume, and Hige went out into the woods to find food. Toboe sat down and looked at Blue and smiled.

"Blue are you pregnant?" Toboe finally ask looking at her. Blue looked around nervously.

"Yes I think I am. How do you know?" Blue ask.

"You smell like your pregnant." Toboe replied.

"Great they will find out soon because of my smell" whine Blue looking away.

"I think its great that there's going to be new members to the pack." smiled Toboe "and plus my pups and your pups can be Cousins."

"Are you saying that your pups are my nieces and nephews?" ask blue "I'm an aunty?"

"Yeah I kept forgetting to ask you and Hige if you guys want to be their Uncle and Aunt" Toboe Replied

"About Tsume and Kiba?" Blue ask

"Well you see I'm in love with both of them" Replied Toboe

It kind of skips around and I'm sorry for that and plus I need some pups for Blue and Hige's Pups so if you have any idea's what they should be name and what they look like send me a review about it and thank you for reviews I always love them.


	4. Fang Has Fun, and Maggie Hates Fun

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Oh I guess I have to put a Disclaimer so, I do not Own Wolf's rain, just Shadow (form last or 2chapter), Maggie, Comet, and Fang

**Note: **wow I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a month and some weeks I'll make this about 4 or 5 pages long for you guys.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Memory or dream

**Some of the Reviews**

**Zetake:** Thanks I think you'll like this chapter to.

**Cheerful Grimm Reaper: **Thank you for the review I think you will also like this chapter to

Now on to the Chapter

***

Fang jumped around his mother, "mommy guess what!!" Fang shouted as he stopped in front of his reddish brown mother, his gray and white tail wagged happily. His mother lift her head of her paws and looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes Fang what is it?" Fang's mother ask, as she sat up and made his brother and sister tumble off of her back.

"Uhhh….I forgot" Fang mumble as he turn away and ran to one of his father's tail. Fang nip the gray fur, and paws the tail, until he got a growl in response. Fang looks up to see Tsume looking down at him, his golden eyes where soft, but had annoyance in them as he pawed Fang away form him. Fang shook his white, gray, and brown fur and looked around, he notice Blue sleeping peaceful in a corner her blueish-black pelt going up and down slowly and her breath is even.

Hige was lay down next to her, with his tan fur fluffed up as he shooed Maggie away form him. Fang snuck around Tsume, towards Hige, and Blue, once he was there he slowly crept towards Maggie until he was close enough to jump on to her. She squeals and started to yip making everyone head fling up to see what's going on.

"Fang!! Let your sister up," barked Toboe as she yawn, "and go to sleep we be leaving at dawn," she mumble as she fell asleep. Fang got of the Brown, gray, and white she-wolf and looked over towards Comet who was yawning his fluffy black tail curling around his nose as he snuggled up to Toboe his pelt pops out of her reddish-brown fur. Fang yawn showing his small sharp white teeth, they have been wean over a week ago. Kiba lift his white head up and yawn showing his rows of sharp teeth, Fang eyes widen when he saw Kiba's really sharp teeth. Fang slowly back away form Kiba's teeth and ran right into his brother, the calm Comet who shot his ebony head up to look at Fang, He growled at him and nip Fang. Fang got up and said,

"Sorry I didn't mean to it's just that Kiba's teeth are huge!!"

"Go to sleep Fang" mumble Toboe, as she pulled Fang to her.

"But I'm not tired" he whined.

"I don't care, Kiba, Tsume, Blue, Hige, and I are" yawn Toboe, soon the pups where asleep, and then Toboe, Kiba was the last to fall asleep, he was in front of the cave opening so he could here danger or one of the pups try to sneak away.

The next morning, Maggie woke up to something poking her into the side. She slowly raised her head to look right into the face of Comet, who was also half asleep but up enough to know what's going on. "We are leaving in a minute, Kiba wants us to eat before we leave." He said kinda to quick but she heard it all.

"Ok" was all Maggie said before she got up slowly and walked to the small pile that the grown ups caught last night it held two rabbits, one bird, three fat mice and two voles, she picked up a rabbit and started to eat she saw the rest grabbed something they went up one by one, first was Maggie, then her brothers, her mom, then Blue and Hige, then last was Tsume, and Kiba it was weird they always did that let her eat first but shouldn't Kiba eat first before her? When she got done Kiba walked over and picked her up by the back of her neck to carry her, she could see her mother picked up her black and white brother; Comet, and Tsume picked up her white, gray, Dark gray, and brown brother; Fang.

They ran like that for many hours it was about sun high when they stop by the lake Kiba dropped her on a patch of soft grass, her two brothers where drop next to her, she looked around and got up she stretch her legs and walked to the lake side, and started to lap the water up. She heard something behind her, her fur on her neck raised, as it got closer. Maggie knew it was her brothers trying to sneak up on her, she heard them got close enough to pounce that's when she moved out of the way. She giggled as Fang fell face first into the water she didn't realize that Comet was behind her until it was to late and they both fell into the water, she came up.

"Comet how could you, you're so mean." Maggie whine as she paddle towards the shore where the adults where sleeping.

"I'm Sorry Maggie, but I had to do it," laugh Comet. Maggie, Fang, and Comet still didn't know that they can turn into humans, they only know that the adults can so they where still in their wolf pup form as they played. Now Maggie was up on shore she stood there for a moment then she shook her fur and droplets flew everywhere waking the adults up.

"What was that?" grumble Tsume as he raised his gray head to look around.

"Sorry Papa-Tsume," Maggie barked at one of her fathers, yeah she had two Kiba and Tsume, while she had one mother, Toboe.

**A/n:** I'll stop there since I need to update, so how was that? Next chapter it will start with Comet and I might do it in first point of view.


End file.
